kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Volsha'gna'gh
Selene Volsha'gna'gh is a goddess from another planet. Having come here during an intergalactic pilgramage with many of her species and her father, the ruling god of her people, she became stranded on Earth when Pandora's Box killed her family and her people. Using her godly powers, she has managed to take a human form, but has difficulty using many of her other powers, as she is only roughly sixty years of age, which is equivalent to nineteen years in human years (~3.15 human years = 1 year) Stranded on Earth, she has had difficulty over the past twelve years learning human speech and behavior, and has only recently managed to get proper work and a small apartment. Known History Her father, Volsha'gna'gh, was the ruling deity of a distant star system almost twenty thousand years from Earth. As the ruling god of space-time, he was capable of near instant travel around the universe, and left his planet in the care of his vassals in order to try and chart the universe for his people. Accompanied with him was his wife, and his daughter, who would later take the human name "Selene". Upon arriving to Earth only two years into this journey alongside his followers, he attempted to speak with the world leaders after discovering intelligent life. While his intention was to own the planet, he wanted to see if it was possible to come to a bloodless compromise and simply co-opt the Earth and by extension the Solar System into his rule as he had been doing to various dead systems with no intelligent life thus far, leaving the planets entirely unspoiled and simply claiming they were his. Earth, which was in the year 2005, panicked and responded by contacting Pandora's Box. Misunderstanding the attempted non-violent meeting as a hostile takeover, Pandora's Box quickly contacted ten elites, two generals, na done hundred base units, and fought alongside the armed forces of several countries. Volsha'gna'gh had brought weqapons and soldiers with him which far outranked much of the planet's weaponry, however they proved far less capable against weapons temporarily loaned by Pandora's Box to the governments of the world. Ultimately, unable to withstand the overpowering onslaught and too injured in both body and pride to flee, his species was effectively demolished. Nearly four hundred of his own died, and around fifty six thousand humans perished bwteen all of the world governments and forty six operatives for Pandora's Box. After the death, the remains were claimed by the United States where the king was killed, and the soldiers and others were shipped around the planet to the other governments to study. Pandora's Box, by use of one of the generals, contacted the planet Volsha'gna'gh came from, and proceeded to slaughter the planet, killing off every known member of the species, thus rendering it assumedly extinct. Unlike the fight with Volsha'gna'gh, the species was caught enirely off guard and was easily killed by Pandora's Box. Many of the parts and machinery claimed have been inplemented into human technology, and Belphegor utilized some of the machines to create his prototype lift system for the H4 Thermobaric Abaddon. Selene, now lost on an unknown planet with little understanding of the language, did what she could to hide. As a single member of the species, one without particularly strong readings, she was able to hide for extensive periods, mainly surviving on grass, trees, and nutrients in soil. After a long period of observing humans, she was able to utilize her species body morphing to create a human body, and from there was able to try and learn the English language from trial and error. while not fluent, she can effectively speak enough English to get through daily life. Realizing she would stand out as a homeless woman eating plant life not suitable for humans, she began applying for work and managed to gain a small job, a green card, and a small apartment within Rhode Island. While she can eat human food, her species is primarily vegetarian, and as such she has had to adjust to human stores and currency to purchase "normal" human foods. Additionally, she decided on the name "Selene Volkshal" proper "Selene Volsha'gna'gh" in remembrance of her father. She chose the name Selene as it was one of the first words she recalls hearing on Earth, although she isn't positive it was "Selene" and could have been nearly anything else given her foreign understanding of english. She currently works as a customer service supervisor at a small department store. Appearance Selene's alien appearance is mainly composed of red colors, nearly seventeen eyes, and a use of twelve tentacle appendages with various bones and joints for movement. In this form, she does has a mouth, but cannot actively use it to speak syllables in human speech. as it is very noticeable, she does not use this., and only transforms every now and then so she doesn't forget what she looks like. Her human form is comprised of a red-headed woman with green eyes, and fair skin. Modeling after various advertisements, she has given herself a noticeable but not unrealistic hourglass figure, a slender nose, small ears hidden behind her red hair, a somewhat small mouth, small feet and legs, and standing at only 5'9''. For the most part she wears a variety of various colored dresses and skirts with many t-shirts with no logos. That said, due to weather, she owns several sets of winter wear that mainly are comrpised of jeans and thick winter coats. As she enjoys bright colors, her wardrobe is rather colofrul. Personality Coworkers of Selene describe her as perpetually tired. This isn't entirely surprising as while her body is used to the body morph, it's also still likely somewhat of an energy drain. Most describe her as ready for anything and always up for new tasks. This, despite her typical exhaustion, has made her an excellent supervisor at her job. She refuses to rleax for long periods unless at home, wherein she has taken up human television to relax, mainly cartoons with bright atmospheres and silly scenarios. In order to keep her muscles from having difficulty in use, she is forced to work out regularly, something she despises but realizes is necessary. Despite her human appearance, most of her bones are a coalgulated liquid which will harden and be quite hard to deal with. Since her body structure is very unusual, she tries to do anything from getting sick or sustaining lethal human injuries she can shrug off but will draw attention to her bizarre nature. She has two coworkers that she speaks to outside of work who are aware of her nature as an actual alien goddess, and actively have spoken out in protest of Pandora's Box before. Her friends have seen her alien form a few times and remark it is somewhat repulsive at first, but you et used to it. Due to fear from Pandora's Box, she tries not to be in her alien form even at home in the event they can detect her. She shows a strong aversion to Pandora's Box and tries to avoid thinking about them. She still grieves over her father, however time has made it significantly easier to handle. As the goddess of time and space, she is trying to learn how to use her powers, however she cannot fully understand them and fears she will die before she masters them in any way. While her species will usually live to be four hundred and eighty, her father was supposed to teach her how to use all of her powers and she never got the chance to learn them. Abilities Durability Selene's species is quite significantly more durable than humans, which allows her to survive serious damage that would usually kill normal humans. Despite this, she is not immune to death, and her father alone supposedly suffered serious third degree burns from Belphegor's Thermobaric Cannon. Time-Space Manipulation Selene does haave the ability to manipulate timespace. While she cannot actively time travel, she can allow for rifts to be opened up and allow instant teleportation. She can also slow and speed up time without affecting herself. As she doesn't know how to properly use these abilities, and despite her father having these abilities, Pandora's Box has proven capable of overpowring them, and she mainly practices in secret. Category:God Category:Female Category:Dead God Dimension